


Give Me My Name

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy day cuddles at Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me My Name

“Say it again.”  Blaine blushes when he says it.

“Why?”  A cold nose brushes along his jaw, effortlessly intimate.

“Because,” Blaine shifts, and he shivers when Kurt shifts smoothly with him.  The standard issue beds are a tight fit for one growing boy, and much too small for two.  It lends itself to closeness though – to tangled limbs and twisted sheets.  “I like to hear it.  Your voice is – I like your voice.”

The rain is loud against the windows and the wind rattles the frames.  Dalton is expensive, but the buildings are old, and when it gets stormy like this, the early spring chill seeps through the cracks in the brick and leaks under the single-pane windows.

“Blaine,” Kurt murmurs, low and private.  He lets the word linger on his tongue, behind his teeth, just a moment longer than necessary.

“It’s a stupid name.”  Blaine tips his head a little, just enough that Kurt can nuzzle along the underside of his jaw and press warm, soft lips to his chin.  The touch,  _every_  touch, sends a thrill down Blaine’s spine.  
  
“No, it’s not.”  Kurt is pressed tight to him, heated all along his side.  They’re both still mostly in their uniforms, but neither of them are wearing their jackets or shoes, and Blaine lost his dress shirt an hour ago.

“You have to say that.”  Blaine slides his hand low across Kurt’s hip and his fingers graze the swell of Kurt’s ass.  They have homework – they always have homework – but it’s a grey, squalling Friday afternoon and Blaine isn’t getting out of bed anytime soon to crack open a single book.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”  Kurt’s leg is thrown over Blaine’s thigh and his fingers are tracing a lazy pattern across Blaine’s ribs through his thin undershirt.  There’s a heat building between them, slow and unhurried, and they have all the time in the world. 

“Then say it again.”

Kurt pushes up onto his elbow, leans over, and Blaine is caught fast in the depths of his eyes.  “Blaine,” Kurt whispers just as his mouth presses light and sweet against Blaine’s.  He tastes like the coffee from their post-class date and the biscotti they shared.

“Blaine,” Kurt says it again, against his lips.  Blaine shivers and arches up, searching for more.

And there’s nothing else but the whisper of his name and the sound of their heartbeats over the drumming of rain against the windows.


End file.
